


At Wit's End

by LyannaSaintAnge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaSaintAnge/pseuds/LyannaSaintAnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fin de l'âme. La perte. La douleur. L'étreinte glacée. At Wit's End, à l'extrémité de l'esprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Wit's End

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Lyanna Saint-Ange
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling
> 
> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Toi" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter

Il passe devant le miroir, s'observe à la dérobée. Comme à son habitude, il tressaille. Non pas à cause de son oreille amputée, mais à la vue de cette ombre qui lui ressemble tant.

Six mois se sont écoulées depuis la fin de la bataille finale. Et tous les soirs, toutes les nuits, il rêve. Non. Il cauchemarde. Il cauchemarde de cet instant où son monde s'est effondré.

Il sort de la maison, sourd aux appels de sa mère, inquiète. Sourd à sa peine, à son chagrin.

Il est égoïste, mais il en a le droit car il y a six mois, la moitié de son âme est morte.

Machinalement, il se dirige vers un étang. Ses yeux bleus sont devenus gris, gris de pluie, de ces larmes qu'il a pleuré sans pouvoir s'arrêter et qu'il verse toujours.

Il s'adosse contre un arbre, au bord de l'eau.

Dans son esprit, il cherche cette minuscule frontière devenue gouffre, celle qui le séparait de son frère. La trouve.

Il ne tente pas de la passer.

Il a déjà essayé. Il n'en est pas mort.

Car derrière cette frontière s'ouvre le Néant.

Georges se redresse, fixant de ses yeux son reflet. Non.

Leur reflet.

Dans l'eau, son double lui fait un léger signe de la main, accoudé sur l'épaule de Fred.

Il se met à sourire.

Deux rires muets lui répondent.

Il trouble l'eau du bout des doigts, dissipant l'illusion.

Car il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres mots pour la nommer. Une illusion, celle de son cœur et de son esprit blessé, celle de son âme meurtrie à jamais.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son corps a commencé à basculer vers ce miroir.

Cet étang trompeur.

Peut-être trouvera-t-il son frère en le traversant, telle une Alice en quête de sa moitié d'âme ?

Durant cette seconde d'hésitation, son corps a continué sa chute.

Doucement, il perce l'eau glaciale. Elle l'enveloppe, comme un linceul. Comme deux bras réconfortants.

Un murmure lui parvient.

_

Ne crains rien… Je suis avec toi…

_

Un sourire s'étend sur son visage.

_

…Plus jamais seul…

_

Ses lèvres s'agitent, comme s'il répondait à une ombre invisible.

Puis il ferme les yeux. Et tombe.


End file.
